


The Way of Fish and Sharks

by ConsumingRomance (CameoAmalthea)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, F/M, Fetish, M/M, Vore, eat, eaten, swallowed alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/ConsumingRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ocean is home to many kinds of merfolks, from fish formed mermaids to monstrous shark people. Roxas isn't like other merfolk, he's a pilot fish, and his species makes him an outcast, except among shark-kind. However, sharks eat fish, and Roxas learns being a pilot fish merboy might not make him an exception to the rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way of Fish and Sharks

The oceans were a beautiful place to call home, from the colorful reefs, to lush forests of kelp, and endless expanses of perfect blue, but even at it's loveliest the ocean teemed with peril. For the sea was as deadly as it was wonderful; a place of hungry mouths, grasping tentacles, poisoned stings, and sharp teeth. As a merboy, Roxas was one of the bigger fish, but merfolk were not safe from all dangers.

Yet Roxas swam along as if there was nothing to fear in the seas. He was a pretty merboy. His hair was a golden mess of spikes and swirls and his eyes were impossibly blue. While his upper half was that of a human boy, his lower half was white with thick black stripes.

Roxas came to the edge of a kelp forest. It was there a shadow fell over him. Roxas looked up to see a tiger sharkmaid circling above him. She was a beautiful thing, graceful in the deadly way that all predators are. Her shark half was an almost blue gray and covered in dark spot. She wore bright green seashells which brought out the blue of her tail even more. Her human half was slender and fair, creamy skin and golden hair slicked back except for two loose strands which trailed behind her like the whiskers on a catfish.

Roxas swam towards her, a smile on his face. "Hi there," he said "I'm Roxas!" He held out his hand.

The sharkmaid stopped and looked at him. Her eyes were an almost sickeningly bright blue green, like a stormy sea. At first she seemed disinterested, but then a smirk settled on her features. "Oh look, a little merboy," she said, "and you're all alone? Isn't that a shame?" Her voice was a mixture of annoyed sarcasm and false cooed sweetness.

"Well," said Roxas. "Everyone went to the breeding grounds, or I thought they had."

"Been there, done that," the sharkmaid drawled. "And now I have a pup on the way." She sighed heavily, then brought her hand to her face to stroke her chin.

"Congratulations!" said Roxas. He swam forward and put a hand on the small bulge in her midsection. "How far along are you?"

"Hey!" the sharkmaid snapped, pulling away. "Hands off the belly!"

"Sorry," said Roxas shrinking back. "I just wanted to feel."

"How'd you like to feel it from the inside?" she asked, grinning to reveal rows of sharp teeth. She then laughed, an almost girlish giggle. "You know, that's not such a bad idea. After all, I am eating for two and you're pretty good-sized."

"W...what?" asked Roxas, backing even farther away. "You can't...I'm—"

"A convenient meal," she cut him off, and lunged forward.

Roxas managed to dive to the side, into the dense forest of kelp. She whirled and swam after him, mouth open wide. The merboy swam on as fast as his fins could carry him. He darted through the kelp, mad with panic. Hopefully he could lose her in the shadows of the kelp, but he didn't dare look back. Roxas swam on and on, harder than he ever thought he could swim.

Then, out of nowhere, the shark dove for him, pushing him downwards and pinning him against the ocean's floor. Roxas kept his eyes squeezed shut in fear. "Oh please....please!" he cried. Roxas knew it was useless. He'd been caught, and now he was at the mercy of the predator. All the same he begged. "Don't eat me."

"Roxas?" asked a very confused, but very familiar voice.

The boy opened his sunny sea blue eyes and looked up to see that he was indeed pinned by a tiger shark, a much larger male tiger shark. Unlike the female, his scales were a warm brown and his markings were more like stripes than mottled spikes. Above his shark half was a thin but toned frame. His face was that of a predator, sharp green eyes framed by the crimson spikes which made up the sharkman's hair. Beneath each eye was a line like a diamond tear drop, markings which made him seem all the more fierce looking. He was a predator, as deadly as any, but he was also a predator Roxas knew.

Relief washed over the boy, because it was Axel and not the other shark. Still, he was pinned by a hungry sharkman and with the day he'd been having Roxas wasn't sure if he could trust Axel not to make a meal of him. After all, the female hadn't hesitated.

"Are you going to eat me?" he asked.

Axel looked taken aback and quickly got off of Roxas. "What? No, of course not," he said. "What's gotten into you?" Axel offered the boy his hand to help Roxas up.

Roxas got up on his own and crossed his arms. "Why did you tackle me like that?" he asked, a little harsher than he'd meant to, but Axel had nearly given him a heart attack.

"Heh, didn't know it was you at first," shrugged Axel. "I saw frantic movement behind the kelp, looked like lunch. What were you doing back there, anyway? You were thrashing like scared prey."

It was then the sharkmaid who'd been on Roxas's tail caught up. When she saw Axel, she halted. "You again!" snapped the blonde.

Roxas immediately got behind Axel. It felt safer that way.

"Larxene?" asked Axel. "Heh, small ocean."

"You know her?" asked Roxas.

"Know me?" scoffed Larxene. "He's the one who did this" she gestured to the bump in her mid section, "to me."

"Right, I did that to you," said Axel rolling his eyes. "The way I remember it you were the one who did most of the 'doing'...whether I liked it or not. Man oh man, I still have bite marks from you."

"Bite marks?" asked Roxas, now more confused than ever.

"Mating thing," said Axel. "Although it's supposed to be the guys biting the girls."

"Well, I guess that says a lot about you" said Larxene. "Now why don't you move so I can continue my lunch plans?"

"What? Him?" asked Axel, looking from Larxene to Roxas. "So that's why you were swimming for your life." Roxas nodded, and Axel turned his attention back to the blonde. "You want to eat him? He's a pilotmer, nobody eats them. They're too useful."

"He's not my pilotmer," she said. "And I haven't come across any prey for awhile, so right now the only use I see for him is feeding me and our baby." She put a hand on her stomach and caressed it, before saying in a voice all too cloyingly sweet. "You wouldn't deny your child food would you? There's lots of fish in the sea; you can get another tag along. I need to eat."

Roxas looked to the redheaded tiger shark. Axel seemed to be considering her words. This couldn't be happening. Roxas had been with Axel for years, swimming at his side all over the sea. They were best friends and more. How could Axel even think of letting her have him? Except, it made perfect sense. She was carrying his child, that was family and he...what did he matter compared to that?

"Come on Axel, I don't have all day," said Larxene. "Oh, but what am I waiting for? It's not like you can stop me. You hurt me, I might lose the baby. You might not be willing to hand the morsel over, but I know you're not going to attack me for his sake." Once more the tiger sharkmaid lunged for Roxas, and once more Roxas swam for his life.

Larxene was faster, Roxas knew the chase couldn't last long. All the same Roxas swam with all his might. He didn't want to die. He had to get away. Roxas didn't dare look back, but focused on getting as far away from the sharkmaid as he could.

Suddenly a felt himself pulled backward into the dark chasm of the shark's mouth. His tail was sucked downward, squeezed on all sides. One gulp and he was more than halfway down. In front of himself he saw rows of sharp teeth and the light of the last day he would ever see. Another swallow and he was pulled all the way down into the throat, and in short order, into the stomach.

The space was warm and close. He could feel the stomach's walls on all sides. He wasn't sure which was was up or down, but it didn't matter since there was no way out. Roxas had become food, prey for the tiger shark who'd gobbled him up. The predator let out a loud belch and the stomach trembled. Roxas felt a sinking knot in the pit of his own stomach. He was done for. All around him he heard gurgling and squelching: the stomach preparing to digest him.

Roxas sobbed,warm tears running down his face as his throat clenched. He didn't want to die in here, but it was too late. It was over.

Then he felt a hand press against him through the soft flesh. "You all right, Roxas?"

"Axel?" he asked. His eyes opened wide.

"Yeah, it's me," said Axel. "Guess you didn't exactly get a chance to see who ate you, huh? Sorry to scare you, Roxas."

The merboy blinked away tears. "But how?" asked Roxas.

Axel just scoffed. "I'm the faster swimmer," he said, all confidence and bravado. " I got on your tail before she did and gulped you down. Once you were in there, there was nothing she could do."

Roxas sighed in relief and snuggled into the side of Axel's stomach. He was still sobbing, he was just so happy he couldn't help but cry. "Thank you!" he said. More than anything he wished he could hug Axel and never let go.

Roxas knew he'd be safe in here, Axel had swallowed him plenty of times before. That was part of being a pilotmer, being willing to swim into a sharkmer's mouth, reach down his throat to pull out any bones that got stuck there, and be swallowed down to give the sharkmer a belly rub from the inside.

"No problem," said Axel.

"No, really," said Roxas. Axel had no idea what it felt like. Roxas had been so sure he was done for, and now he was safe and sound thanks to Axel. "You saved my life. And she had a point, you know? She's your mate, I'm just—"

"My best friend," said Axel, his voice brimming with warmth. "and my partner. Yeah, I mated with her, that's instincts, but after mating season we're done. That's how it goes for sharkmers. You and me, Roxas, we'll always be together. Got it memorized? Besides, Larxene's a big girl, I'm sure she can find something else to eat."

"I love you Axel," said Roxas, running a hand down the side of the tiger's shark's stomach.

"I love you, too," said Axel. "But what were you doing out here anyway, I thought you were going to stay in the city with the other merfolk?"

"I didn't exactly fit in there," said Roxas. He thought back to that morning.

Namine had gone missing a few days ago. In the ocean, gone missing usually meant gone for good. Kairi had been looking for her, but there had been no sign. Roxas thought she'd probably been eaten, but hadn't said so out loud. If he had, they'd probably have accused him of not caring. Given his choice of friends, other merfolk assumed he didn't care about heir losses. To them, he was almost as bad the predators. Most other merfolk avoided him in fear he'd lead a predator right to them, which was a myth, but most people didn't look beyond stereotypes.

Roxas had liked Namine because she'd been willing to be his friend despite what he was. Kairi had been friendly enough too, but that all changed when her sister went missing. Because they both knew what had most likely happened, and in Kairi's mind that meant one of Roxas's friends was to blame. At least that's what Roxas had thought, even though Roxas's friends were supposed to be away at the breeding grounds.

"Why don't you go find some sharks to swim with, toothbrush boy!" Seifer had said. Kairi was too nice to call him names, but Roxas could tell she hadn't wanted him around at the moment anymore than Seifer did. Even if Namine had been Roxas's friend too. Seifer hadn't even known Namine, but he and his gang had volunteered to be in charge of the search. Mostly because Seifer liked to be in charge of whatever he could.

Roxas had turned to leave, but Hayner had put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't mind him, he's just a jerk," Hayner had said "It's nothing personal Roxas, he's mean to everyone who isn't in that little gang of his."

Roxas had met Hayner's gaze, but despite his friend's smile had shook his head. He didn't belong here, he wasn't one of them. Roxas had flipped his tail and swam for open water.

He didn't belong in the merfolk's reef city.

It had been a month now, since Axel left, and Roxas had known he couldn't stay there any longer. Sora had gone missing, and then Namine. With every loss they'd looked at Roxas as if he was somehow to blame. Like he couldn't possibly understand their grief. Fish people lower on the food chain didn't like fish that swam with predators. As a pilotmer, a fact his stripes made clear to everyone, Roxas knew he wasn't ever going to be popular with most merfolk. Maybe there was a level of envy to their prejudice. Roxas had swam with predators since he was just a guppy of a merboy, and had never had to fear being eaten.

But after today, Roxas understood what it was like to be prey. He understood why they thought sharks were monsters, and he saw why they couldn't understand someone who wanted to spend their life as a shark's companion.

Now, however, Roxas realized that it didn't matter what they thought, because there was nowhere else he'd rather be than here. Safe and sound in Axel's stomach, as close together as they could possibly be.

"All right, she's far enough away by now that it'd be safe to let you out," said Axel. "If you want."

"Can I stay a little longer?" asked Roxas. "It's nice being like this again. I've missed you, you know?"


End file.
